1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to planting machines and more specifically it relates to an improved planting device and method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous planting machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to insert plants into shallow frames or boxes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.